


Self Isolation

by KatyObsesses



Category: Glee
Genre: 2020 is a complete mess, COVID-19, Canon Compliant, Coronavirus, Episode: s06e13 Dreams Come True, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Self Isolation, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyObsesses/pseuds/KatyObsesses
Summary: March 22nd 2020A short snapshot of life in 2020
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Self Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I realised that the epilogue of Glee was set during the Tony's in 2020 (so June 7th) and with what's going on at the moment I wondered what our favourite characters are currently up to.
> 
> So I very quickly wrote this due to being bored AF and needing to do _something_ to occupy my time apart from playing Sims, applying to jobs that won't be hiring for weeks or months, and listening to podcasts.
> 
> Keep in mind that I'm from the UK and have no idea what it's like to be in New York at the moment apart from some really really quick research.
> 
> Keep calm, stay safe, wash your hands, and Enjoy!

Closing the door to the apartment heavily, Kurt quickly drops his shopping bags and grabs a disinfectant wipe from the packet by the door. He takes off his gloves and wipes them down. He strips off his coat and hangs it in the entryway, then strips off his pants and shoes before changing into a pair of pajama pants he’d left by the door before he went out. Then he wipes the handles of the shopping bags. Finally he wipes down every surface of the small amount of food he’d managed to grab from the shelves, piling them neatly into a clean box.

He stands in the tiny entryway of his apartment for a few seconds as he uses a moist towelette to clean his face. He looks around the little space as he breathes deeply, double checking that he’s gone through all the motions to keep their apartment safe, clean, and secure.

Usually his keys are placed on the small ornate tray on the table by the door, now there’s a packet of disinfectant wipes.

He nods to himself as he mentally reviews his list. He’s done everything he can, he thinks. He’s grateful that their apartment has this small entryway they can cut use as a sort of airlock. He picks up the box of food and spins around on his sky blue socked feet.

He knocks on the door into the living room and smiles as Blaine opens it wide.

“Shelves still bare?” Blaine asks with a nod to the small amount of food in the box now in Kurt’s arms.

“Unfortunately Rachel will have to make do with non-Vegan still.” Kurt replies, “The veg aisle was completely empty. All the canned food was gone, pasta, rice… I managed to find a good stock of ramen in the world food section though, and a bunch of stuff to make our own bread.”

“At least we have baking to occupy our time!” Blaine enthuses and Kurt can’t help but smile at his husband. Even in the darkest of times Blaine was able to find a silver lining.

It had been eerie outside. The streets of New York City practically empty. It looked like a scene from a zombie movie. Kurt’s not sure he’ll ever be able to forget the sights he’s seen. They’re not scary because they’re gruesome or gory, but because they simply look  _ wrong _ .

They’ve lived in New York for over 5 years now, and he’s never seen the streets so empty and desolate.

“How’re Rachel and Jesse doing?” Kurt asks as he and Blaine put away the groceries.

“Rachel’s having a nap,” Blaine says, “Jesse’s in with her writing some new play or something.”

Rachel and Jesse had moved into their guest room around the time Broadway closed. With Rachel pregnant with his and Blaine’s unborn children Kurt couldn’t imagine not seeing her for weeks on end so they had invited the couple to isolate with them while the pandemic continued.

“There are so many shows that will never open!” Kurt remembers Rachel sobbing as the news of Broadway hit on March 11th. She’d spent hours just sobbing on the phone to him about people losing their jobs - box office workers, ushers, actors, crew - shows that would miss the Tony’s deadline, shows that may never open that so many people worked so hard on. As her sobbing died down she’d blamed the outburst on pregnancy hormones, but Kurt knows Rachel better than he knows anyone and she would have been the same pregnant or not.

Hell, he was feeling the same. With Broadway closed his whole life was on hold. With Broadway closed he and Blaine were no longer on stage 8 shows a week, or in rehearsals, or networking. They were stuck in their 3 bedroom apartment, trying to entertain themselves.

Kurt was the only person in the apartment who found the whole social distancing thing fairly easy. He was, admittedly, an introverted person. He enjoyed his down time between shows and other work obligations, usually curling up on the couch for hours at a time sketching, reading, watching youtube, or scrolling through social media.

Blaine, Rachel and Jesse, however, were starting to go stir crazy coped up in the apartment and only interacting with outside friends and family though FaceTime, Zoom, and other social media.

Blaine was the opposite of Kurt, he was extroverted and loved the networking side of show business. He loved talking to new people, hearing their stories. He gained energy from those interactions and couldn’t wait until his next networking opportunity. Sure, he loved spending time with Kurt in their apartment, too, but he needed more socialising than just his husband.

Rachel had once said that she needed applause to live, and Kurt thinks that that sounds spot on. Without being able to perform, network, and socialise Rachel was becoming almost unmanageable. Add to that pregnancy hormones and living with Rachel just became harder.

Jesse was actually surprisingly helpful in keeping the other extroverts occupied, with the help of Sam they’d managed to set up a Twitch Channel for Blaine and Rachel to perform to. Mostly they gave live concerts, Kurt and Jesse keeping up with the stream chat and occasionally joining them in song. Blaine even used the channel to stream himself playing video games, usually joined by Sam and/or Artie.

It’s been almost 2 weeks since the close of Broadway.

Rachel was now in her second trimester, 17 weeks pregnant with Kurt and Blaine’s kids. She’d started having weird cravings they weren’t able to keep up with as the shelves emptied the previous week, peanut butter and pickles, oreos and orange juice. But it was hard enough finding healthy food on the shelves for Rachel on top of keeping her cravings in check.

She’d started really showing now, suddenly developing a noticeable bump as the twins started to grow quickly. They were all glad to have Kurt in the house when she’d suddenly been unable to wear most of her pants. He had immediately taken out waists, added elastic, and made new pants for Rachel from fabric he’d had lying around his office.

According to the internet the baby would be able to hear them now, so Blaine and Kurt had spent many hours singing lullabies at Rachel’s stomach to entertain themselves.

That was probably the one upside to this crazy pandemic, being able to be there for Rachel’s pregnancy. Had this been a normal few weeks Kurt and Blaine would have been too busy to do these things, too busy to learn these things - like how their babies were starting to grow hair.

They were meant to be finding out the sex of the twins in a few weeks but their OBGYN had decided to postpone the appointment due to Rachel’s pregnancy being relatively easy so far and urging her to adhear to the guidelines set out by the CDC - stay home, avoid crowds and sick people. That was the reason for their little decontamination station in the entryway, Rachel was banned from going near it, isolated to only the living room, kitchen, bathroom and bedrooms.

“So I heard Mercedes had to cancel the rest of her tour.” Blaine says as they finish unpacking the groceries.

“Seeing as the next leg was in Europe, I can’t say I’m surprised!” Kurt chuckles.

“Sam went to check on your Dad and Carole, too. Carole’s obviously still at work, being a key worker and everything, but there haven’t been any confirmed cases in Lima yet.”

“Yeah, Dad said that Carole refuses to stay home when they need all the nurses they can get. But they have a similar rule to us, Carole comes in through the mudroom and disinfects straight away, Dad’s not allowed anywhere near there.” Kurt says, as he leans against the counter. “I can’t say I blame her, Dad’s definitely high risk after his second heart attack. But he’s going stir-crazy! I’m glad Sam’s been able to check up on them for me.”

“You know Sam, he’d go stir crazy himself without human interaction!” Blaine chuckles leaning against the counter next to Kurt.

A silence falls between them for a few seconds. It’s not uncomfortable, just a bit tense, contemplative.

“I’m  _ bored _ .” Blaine states after a second, absent-mindedly moving to run his hand down his face before stopping himself at the last second and moving to the sink, humming ‘Happy Birthday’ under his breath twice as he soaps up his hands. “I think I’ve washed my hands more in the last few weeks than I have in my entire life.” He chuckles, shaking them before drying them off.

Kurt chuckles in agreement, hip-checking Blaine out of the way so he can wash his own hands.

“I’m bored too,” He confesses as he scrubs. “Usually I’m fine with staying home for a while, reading, writing, sketching, sewing, but there’s something about not even having the  _ option  _ to go see a show, or get drinks with friends, or even go  _ shopping _ that makes this even worse. But we need to make sure we don’t help this virus grow and infect people who can’t fight it off.”

Blaine hums in agreement, staring out the window.

“Let’s make a blanket fort.” He says after a few seconds of silent thought, a grin overtaking his face, “And then we can watch Frozen 2 on Disney+ and laugh as Jesse does his spot on Kristoff impression.”

Kurt laughs at his husband’s intense positivity and ability to find a silver lining in everything and nods.

“I’ll go see if Jesse and Rachel want to help.” He says, and pushes away from the counter.

Even though their world has been flipped upside down in a matter of days. Kurt knows they’ll make it through this somehow, but right now, they’re going to do all they can to help flatten the curve and keep themselves sane.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay some little headcanons I have:
> 
> It's never stated in Glee what Carole does for work, but I think the fandom is in agreement that she's a nurse so she's a nurse in this.
> 
> I decided that Kurt and Blaine ware having Twins simply because I'm a twin and I wanted them to - In my head they have a boy and a girl, the boy having 'Finn' as a middle name and the girl following the tradition of 'Elizabeth' as a middle name.
> 
> I was looking up stuff for this and aparently a Broadway usher was tested positive for COVID-19 and he was working at Booth Theatre. Booth theatre was home to a production of 'Who's afraid of Virginia Woolf?' and in the Epiloge of Glee the teacher of the class Kurt and Blaine visit say they were in a production of 'Who's afraid of Virginia Woolf?' so it's now my headcanon that the two are one and the same.


End file.
